Una mascara verde
by BeastDark
Summary: chico bestia le esconde muchas cosas a sus amigos y siempre demuestra una gran sonrisa y despreocupación antes los problemas pero que pasa cunado una accidente cambia todo estoy sus amigos se dan cuenta de lo poco que saben de chico verde
1. Chapter 1

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Episodio 1- clave verde 75**

Una nave sobrevolaba los cielos de un gran océano, tripulada solamente por el joven conocido como chico bestia quien estaba de regreso de una misión en conjunto de la patrulla de los condenados, era una de los pocas beses que el cambia formas salía solo ya que Robin siempre insistía en el trabajo de equipo.

El comunicador de meta morfo comenzó a sonar y este contesto rápidamente ya que podía observar en la pantalla que era proveniente de la torre de los titanes.

-tshhhh… aquí chico bestia ¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos?

\- chico bestia ¿Dónde te encuentras? –preguntaba curioso su líder

\- robin, estoy en algún lugar del océano atlántico pronto llegare no te preocupes -decía relajadamente el chico verde

\- de igual manera cualquier cosa mantente en contacto, uno tiene que estar siempre alerta chico bestia

Chico bestia colgó rápidamente lo último que necesitaba era un sermón de cómo cuidarse de parte de su líder, el cambiante prefiero colocar el piloto automático y poner la música a todo volumen, aunque no podía dejar de mirar el puñado de notas que llevaba consigo dentro de la nave, el chico no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin había podido tener un avance en el trabajo de sus padre, después de tantos años estudiando a biología y a los distinto animales en los que se convertía, pudo comprender lo que sus padre querían crear, nadie podía saber lo que planeaba o todos sus enemigos vendrían a él como ocurrió aquel día, Garfield comenzó a ponerse triste y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, pero el ruidoso sonido del comunicador lo puso alerta de nuevo.

-sthhh. Aquí chico bestia ¿Qué pasa? Preguntaba con algo de molestia

\- ¡chico bestia! ¿Por qué me colgaste de esa manera? –exigía una respuesta el líder algo molesto

\- o vamos Robin, acaso solo llamaste para regañarme no podías esperar a que llegara a la torre –refunfuñaba mientras hacía alguno puchero

\- no te llamo por eso chico bestia, he recibido un reporte de Aqualad, mencionó que cerca de atlántico se ha visto algo de actividad de la hermandad mantén los ojos bien abiertos

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada y respingar del regaño de su líder un gran estruendo fue escuchado por los delicados oídos del meta morfo haciendo dirigir su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, cunado no pudo hacer nada más que poderse a un lado ya que un láser se dirigía directamente a la nave, lastimosamente la nave fue golpeada por el láser asiendo que esta se dividiera en dos, unos segundos después la mitad de la nave estallo impulsando la otra mitad asía el gran mar azul que había debajo disparando a gran velocidad el cuerpo del mutante contra el agua.

 **En la torre de los titanes…**

Robin yacía preocupado por lo sucedido ya que la comunicación no se había cortado de manera inmediata y pudo de que la nave de chico bestia había sido atacada de alguna forma, ya todo el equipo se encontraba reunido y preocupado por el cambia formas.

Rb- maldicen no debí haberlo dejado ir solo _–el líder se castigaba a si mismo del peligro en el que puso a su compañero por tomar una mala decisión_

St- novio Robin no sea tan duro con tigo mismo, yo también estoy preocupado por el amigo bestia pero solo podemos esperar a que Aqualad lo encuentre en la locación a donde Cyborg rastreo la nave

Las palabras de estar no parecía ayudar de mucho a Robin, después de todo se sentía preocupado ya que el había permitido en primer lugar que el chico bestia saliera solo.

Rb- Cyborg, tienes alguna novedad acerca de Aqualad

Cy- aun no Robin, espero que pronto tengamos algo fue una suerte que Aqualad estuviera por el sector de atlántico en esos momentos

Raven no se decía nada simplemente estaba calmada meditando mientras miraba como sus amigos se movía de un lado a otro tal vez no le demostraba pero estaba preocupada, pero nada cambiaria con demostrarlo era mejor para ella meditar y tener sus emociones calmadas para cuando llegara ya que de seguro necesitaría de sus poderes curativos.

De repente la gran pantalla de los titanes se encendió, era abeja que se comunicaba en los titanes.

Ab- hey chicos buenas noticias, Aqualad ha encontrado a chico bestia

Cy- ¿por qué no nos lo ha dicho Aqualad?

Ab- tubo complicaciones al recuperar a chico bestia al parecer era y jhonny rancing, pero no se preocupen ya está de regreso con chico bestia

Rb- bien, gracias por avisarnos abeja

Ab- de nada, nos vemos luego chispitas

Los titanes ya podía estar más tranquilos ahora que sabían que chico bestia estaba bien, horas más tarde Aqualad llego en una nave de los titanes este junto con el cuerpo de chico bestia, los titanes fueron sorprendidos pues esperaban ver a un enérgico chico bestia refunfuñando por no haber obedecido a Robin pero al contrario Aqualad lo traía cargando, se acercó a Cyborg

Ad- hey chico como están, creo que esto es suyo

Cy- viejo pero ¿qué?

Ad- no se preocupen por el solo esta inconsciente y tiene algunos golpe, el mar puede ser muy duro cunado caes de costalazo desde un gran altura

Rb- te lo agradecemos mucho Aqualad, ahora hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de in mediato Cyborg, raven podrían

Cy- claro viejo

Rv- por supuesto _–decía tranquilamente a las órdenes de su líder_

Ad- y por cierto tramp recupero los pedazos de la nave de chico bestia, al parecer el doctor Chang quería apoderarse de ellos

Rb- no te preocupes después podemos preocuparnos por eso, aunque eso me hace pensar ¿estaría esperando chico bestia? O ¿solo una casualidad?

St- vamos novio Robin estamos ablando de chico bestia, es claro que se trata de una casualidad

Ad- si tal vez pensaron que lo había capturado o quería obtener el comunicador de la nave para vigilarnos como la última vez, bueno tengo que irme un gusto en verlos

Rb- no vemos

St- nos vemos amigo Aqualad

Después de despedirse los dos jóvenes se dirigió a la enfermería para ver cómo estaba su amigo, al entrar miraron a raven quien curaba sus golpes con sus poderes curativos mientras Cyborg, revisaba todos los daños que pudo haber recibido por los golpes.

Rb- ¿Cómo está?

Aq- solo esta inconsciente pero sus golpes si fueron muy severos, estará algo adolorido al despertar

Rv- ya he curado la mayor parte de sus moretones y golpes

Rb- bien ahora solo esperemos a que despierte, alguien debería quedarse a cuidarlo

Rv- yo lo cuidare _–decía tranquila y segura de lo que decía_

Todos los titanes se sorprendieron ante el comentario que hiso la hechicera, desde cuando se ofrecía para cuidar a chico bestia, todos la miraba de una manera extraña como preguntándole si estaba bien o si se sentía mal.

Rv- ¿qué? _–pregunto algo molesta por las mirada incomodas_

Rb- nada

Cy- desde cuando quieres cuidar a bestita

Rv- no lo hago por que quiera, pero Cyborg y yo somos la mejor opción para cuidarlo, ya que probablemente cunado despierte, tenga más golpe de los cuales no nos hemos dado cuenta y tiene que cuidarlo alguien que lo cure y como Cyborg tiene cosas que hacer yo me ofrezco a cuidarlo

Rb- está bien, raven se cuidara _–el argumento que sostenía raven era muy convincente para el chico maravilla_

Cy- si claro no habrá alguna otra razón _–decía Cyborg mientras se le dibujaba una mirada burlona ante el comentario_

Rv- no

Los tres titanes se retiraron de la enfermería dejando a raven y chico bestia solos, la chica miro al tranquilo chico bestia y pensó.

 _-como demonios había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse sorprender de esa manera, como demonios había hecho para preocuparla tanto_

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó a meditar mientras esperaba que chico bestia despertara para asegurarse de que en verdad estuviera bien, pasaron algunos minutos, luego se volvieron horas, de pronto raven fue golpeada por una gran ola de emociones que la tomó por sorpresa sacándola de golpe de su transe de meditación.

Cuando abrió los ojos repentinamente pudo ver que chico bestia había despertado pero en cuanto la miro este se levantó apurado de la cama en la que estaba, sin pensarlo do veces se convirtió en un ratón, esta intento atraparlo con sus poderes pero las emociones recorrían toda la habitación sin darle un respiro de concentración, chico bestia había escapado con éxito.

Un ratón verde corría por todos los pasillo a toda la velocidad que podía, hasta que llego a la sala común en donde decidió transformarse nuevamente en un humano, sin darse cuenta que los otros tres titanes lo miraban desde la cocina, de pronto hablo.

-aquí verde 75, respondan, verde 75 cuales son las ordenes

Después de algunos segundos chico bestia se sintió raro mientras esperaba alguna respuesta a las cosas que decía, después miro su cuello y se sorprendió sus manos buscaban algo alrededor del cuello pero eso que buscaba no se encontraba hay, de pronto se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de alguien.

St- amigo chico bestia estas despierto –decía con alegría Starfire

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**


	2. Un amigo

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **Para todos aquellos que quieran haber como estarán las cosas en este último mes del año visiten mi página, contestare tus preguntas y dudas, además de estar informados de las actualizaciones gracias, si el link no funciona búsqueme como Beast dark**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Un amigo**

El chico verde rápidamente abrió grande los ojos y su piel se puso de gallina al escuchar la vos de alguien que estaba ablando en su dirección, rápidamente tomo una postura felina, mientras sus tres amigos comenzaron a levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a él, pero en cuanto ellos hicieron eso él se transformó en un pequeño gatito y corrió nuevamente regresando por donde había venido e intentar tomar algún otro camino.

No mucho más delante en la enfermería raven había comenzado a dirigirse así a la sala común cuando miro a un gato verde corre cerca de ella, esto no lo pasó desapercibido y más porque volvió a sentir aquellos sentimientos golpeando repentinamente entonces se dio cuenta de que chico bestia estaba en alguna clase de shock, intento seguir al gato pero se dio cuenta de que este estaba llegando hasta el techo de la torre entonces simplemente se concentró un poco para no ser sofocada por aquella ola de emociones y se trasporto al techo, el gato cruzo la puerta rápidamente mirando asía el horizonte y detrás de él la puerta se cerró asiendo que sus nervios se fuera en picada, entonces raven intento calmarlo.

Rv- chico bestia, tranquilo está bien no tengas miedo _–la chica intento salir de su rutinaria vos sin emociones para tranquilizar al meta morfó_

El pequeño gato solo la miraba con horror, mientras cada cabello estaba echo puntas en posición defensiva y sus ojos no perdía de vista a la chica que tenía frente a él, de pronto entre toda la adrenalina del momento el gato se dio cuenta de que estaba en presencia de ella no lo podía creer, el gato verde volvió a su forma humana con un aspecto triste en su rostro mirando a la chica que tenía en frente, a pesar de haberse preparado para la ola de emociones se dio cuenta de que una era más fuerte que las otras y por alguna razón se empezaba a intensificar en esos momentos, ella podía sentir la tristeza aumentar

Rv- chico…..- _raven intento a tranquilizarlo, intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor pero fue interrumpida por su llanto entonces comenzó a decir cosas que ella no comprendía_

Gd- Mary, yo… yo... no pude, solo la vi morir, yo no quería enserio _–el chico balbuceaba sin para una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos_

Rv- ¿Mary?... Chico _…-antes de que pudiera decir nada el chico bestia se transformó en una chupa rosas y se fue volando de inmediato de ahí, de pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente y raven fue golpeada ligeramente por la puerta_

Raven solo se sobos la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirar a un avergonzado Robin y a una preocupada Starfire, y aun Cyborg que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Robin bacilo un poco pero fue firme he intento preguntar lo que sucedía

Rb- ¿Qué ha sucedido raven?

Rv- no lo sé chico bestia se ha comportado extraño _–dijo fríamente mientras aún se sostenía la cabeza_

Cy- bien esto sí que es raro, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera

St- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a nuestro amigo chico bestia?

Rb- no lo sé star pero lo vamos a averiguar _–decía firmemente para darle seguridad a su novia aun que ni el entendía lo que estaba sucediendo_

Cy. ¿Creen que algo le haya pasado en el accidente?

Rb- es lo más probable, debemos recuperar su nave y revisar las cámaras internas para intentar averiguar algo _– Robin no pudo dejar por algo que raven se había mantenido mu callada en la discusión además de que no les había avisado que había encontrado a chico bestia actuar raro_

St- tenemos que encontrar a nuestro amigo _–decía preocupada Starfire_

Cy- lo haremos star no puede ir muy lejos aún tiene su acinturo y aun puedo rastrearlo con él _\- Y con esas palabras Cyborg se dirigió asía la sala de investigaciones para averiguar el paradero de su amigo_

St- novio Robin debemos de ponernos en marcha _–ella sabía que Robin ya estaba formulando alguna clase de plan o mirando una pista que todos pasaron por alto_

Entonces los dos se dirigieron asía la puerta y comenzaron a bajar pero Robin le siguió molestando el silencio de Robin entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no los había seguido si no que se había quedado en el techo mirando asía donde había volado chico bestia, entonces este decidió volver y preguntar si todo estaba bien.

Rb- adelántate star, te alcanzare en un momento _– Robin decidió y a ver que pasaba con raven_

Raven simplemente esta quieta hay perdida en sus pensamientos todas esas emociones que sentía de chico bestia yendo y viniendo, era como un infierno en la tierra se sorprendía de cómo alguien pudiera aguantas aquellas emociones entonces su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Rb- raven ¿estás bien? _–el chico maravilla quería ser delicado al momento de hablar ya que raven se miraba algo desorientada_

Rv- si, es solo que no me esperaba ese repentino comportamiento de chico bestia _– su rostro se veía neutro, pero por dentro aun sentía aquella conmoción_

Rb- bien, sabes nadie solo esperaba pero lo resolveremos como un equipo, como una familia, ¿está bien?

Rv- si, entonces vallamos ayudar a los demás a encontrarlo

Rb- claro, pero antes me gustaría saber que sucedió

Rv _-…..- raven se quedó en silencio algún tiempo no quería ser grosera pero haber sentido aquello, sintió que era tan profundo que sería una falta de respeto mencionárselo a alguien mas_

Rb- tal vez lo que sucedió aquí sea la clave para ayudar a chico bestia

Rv- _…-entonces raven recordó que era un equipo y que esos sentimientos no eran suyos y que tendría que compartir lo que sabía con los demás si quiera ayudar al chico verde_

Rb- ¿raven? _–dijo el sacándola de su pensamientos nuevamente de una manera tranquila, entonces ella se incorporó nuevamente en el tema_

Rv- el me llamo… Mery – _sintió una extraña sensación al pronunciar el nombre con el que la había llamado antes_

Rb- eso es extraño ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? – preguntaba inconscientemente como si de un criminal se tratase

Rv- se veía asustado y temeroso, hubo un montón de emociones viniendo de él repentinamente – raven no sabía cómo explicarle a su líder el cómo se sentí chico bestia cunado lo encontró

Rb- eso es algo malo tendremos que buscarlo pronto antes de que algo malo ocurra

Los dos titanes se dirigieron a la sala de operaciones en donde se encontraba Starfire y Cyborg intentando buscar a chico bestia en toda la ciudad pero una luz roja arruino todos sus intentos de búsqueda por el momento.

* * *

 **En otro lado de la ciudad…..**

Chico bestia se trasformaba nuevamente en su forma humana aterrizando en un parque que se encontraba en medio de jump city en donde algunos niños jugaba tranquilamente y las familias organizaban días de campo tranquilamente, por alguna razón esto hiso sentir nostalgia al chico verde y decidió caminar fuera de parque pero mientras más caminaba más extraño se sentía de pronto sintió una extraña vos detrás de él o eso pensaba.

 _-oye tu_

Garfield intento buscar de donde provenía la vos pero no obtuvo respuesta pensé que había sido su imaginación y siguió caminando pero hay estaba otra vez.

 _-estoy aquí, as me cazo niño_

Gd- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

 _-aquí_

Gd- ¿aquí donde? _–preguntaba temeroso_

-en tu sabes soy tu conciencia

Gd- ¿mi conciencia? –se preguntaba confundido el chico verde

 _-si mira en aquel charco –decía la vos mientras chico vestía miraba un charco un poco más adelante_

Garfield se acercó para ver a que se refería con ver su reflejo pero al tener contacto con el agua cristalina se asustó al ver lo que se miraba, un monstro reflejado miro en aquel charco, incrédulo salto asía tras y una vez más escucho a la vos hablar.

 _-no temas, soy tu amigo_

Gd- pero eres un monstro salido del mismo infierno

 _-no yo soy tu amigo, yo cuido de ti, yo sé que lo tú quieres_

Gd- eres mi ¿amigo?

 _\- sí, quieres respuestas no es así, tu no quieres sentirte confundido quieres saber que ocurrió_

Gd- sí, yo quiero saber que paso, donde están todo, porque Mary esta pálida, que paso con Wilson

\- déjame ayudarte solo aflójate y déjame ayudarte

El chico no estaba seguro de que hacer pero ya no quería sentirse así, se acercó una vez más al charco y miro el reflejo, dentro del reflejo se miraba una especie de hombre lobo corpulento con grandes colmillos y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su asico mostrando sus colmillos y una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera al instante.

 _-bien cierra los ojos relájate, piensa en la selva, piensa el libertad_

Gd- está bien

Mientras Garfield se relajaba y asía todo lo que la vos le decía, se sintió tranquilo despejado seguro a salvo nunca había sentido tan confortable tan natural consigo mismo.

En el parque todas las personas corrían despavoridas al ver como aquel chico verde comenzaba a transformarse en una gran bestia que parecía sedienta de sangre, una bestia queriendo dejar salir sus impulso naturales, de pronto Garfield escucho la vos nuevamente.

B- bien esta hecho niño desde ahora me encargo yo

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_

B- estas a salvo, yo sé en dónde encontrar a los demás, déjamelo a mi

 _-está bien, pero tengo hambre_

B- pensé que nunca lo dirías que te parece si conseguimos algo de comer, antes de irnos a buscar a lo demás

-por mi está bien, ¿oye tu vos se escucha diferente?

AB- tú no te preocupes por eso solo relájate mientras busco algo que comer

- _está bien –decía el chico mientras se tumbaba en lo que parecía un piso cálido, nunca se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en alguna parte de su subconsciente_

La gran bestia empezó a olfatear a su alrededor y de pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era su olor favorita carne fresca, había sido una eternidad desde que había podido salir libremente esta vez no había sentimientos encadenándolo a sus acciones, la chica pálida estaba lejos y era hora de largarse de ahí antes de que hicieran alguna aparición, la bestia nunca lo admitiría pero su más grande debilidad siempre fue ser un fiel sirviente de la chica empática por alguna razón era hipnotizado por ella y sus deseos se volvía órdenes a su alrededor y él está ves no iba esperar que eso sucediera esta ves planeaba irse y nunca volver a toparse con ella o almenas eso pensaba hasta que escucho esa tediosa vos.

Rb- chico bestia detente hay

 _-no podrás detenerme esta ves_

B- GGrrrrr… GrGRRrrr…- se abalanzo rápidamente contra el chico maravilla sin pensarlo dos beses, pero se detuvo cunado desde el suelo emergió a lo que más le temía la chica de piel blanca había parecido frente a el

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Virginia807- jaja obvio es una de mis historias claro que se pondrá mejor jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado tanto…saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajaja si bueno creo que tal vez en el siguiente capítulo sepas porque dijo verde 75**

 **Artorias Abyss Walker- uff es que ab, y aq jajaja de repente seme confundió jajaja en una chance loo corrigo, todo podemos tener errores no crees jajaja.. Saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- si no creo que los problemas normales sean muy divertidos y si después de todo son superhéroes.. Saludos**

 **diego4560- eso es verdad definitivamente tiene el mejor pasado de todos ya que él fue creado de un mal día en una vida normal, el no tubo alguien que lo guiara as que ya fue un poco más mayor y ya había sufrido mucho**

 **sheblunar- se pobrecillo un accidente que cosas pasan no.. y pues espero y te haya gustado este capítulo también**

 **Guest- pero claro que lo voy a continuar - salduos**


	3. Preguntas

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Episodio 3- Preguntas**

Todos estaban estupefactos y quietos por los actos de raven al ponerse frente a la forma de la bestia interna de chico bestia, Robin intento moverse para quitarlo del camino pero raven le dio una mirada fulminante para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

La bestia los miraba con molestia a todos pero evitaba cualquier contacto con raven, cuando se dio cuenta de que raven le está prestando más atención a Robin que al el intento salir de hay aprovechando la pequeña distracción pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano a unos cuantos metros si por acaso fue lo que pudo avanzar cunado raven salió nuevamente de un portal que estaba plasmado en el suelo.

Rv- ¿chico bestia?, tranquilo _–decía relajada como si nada malo pasara_

La gran bestia se limitaba con el contacto visual, savia que si la miraba quedaría hipnotizado por ella y caería en sus garras, no habría manera de escapar de ahí nuevamente y probablemente lo reprimirían de nuevo como la última vez.

Rv- chico bestia, mírame –ordenaba la peli-morada

 _-nunca_

B- grrr…..Grr…rrrr….

La chica cuervo se acercó y toco por debajo de la mandíbula de la bestia, esta simplemente bajo la cabeza alejando la barbilla de su mano pero raven insistía con eso a tal punto que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y la bestia prácticamente se acurruco en el suelo, estaba perdiendo la pelea sin siquiera tener oportunidad de defenderse contra ella, de un momento a otro la bestia estaba indefensa y a merced de raven sin siquiera notarlo, Cyborg se acercó junto con los demás titanes lentamente mientras raven seguía acariciando a la enorme bestia que ahora solo parecía un gato sub-desarrollado.

Los tres titanes miraba sorprendidos como raven pudo dominar la situación sin utilizar la fuerza bruta, entonces Cyborg de su brazo izquierdo saco un ampolleta de color verde y la inyecto en uno de los brazos de la enorme bestia y de un momento a otro estaban mirando a un durmiente chico bestia.

Rb- buen trabajo raven, no sabía que podías controlar las cosas de esa manera _–decía muy satisfecho con sus acciones_

St- amigo Cyborg que fue lo que le inyectaste al amigo bestia

Cy- eso star es solo una dosis del suero que le dimo s la última vez, desde entonces siempre guardo una dosis con migo para prevenir estos casos

Rv- ahora llevemos a chico bestia a la torre antes de que despierte _–dijo tranquila mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros_

Rb- si debemos averiguar que pasa con el

Cy- creo que será mejor si lo neutralizamos y vemos que hacer con el

St- amigos no creen que esas medidas son algo excesivas, después de todo estamos abalando del amigo bestia

Rb- no estar, él ni siquiera nos reconoció al vernos

Los cuatro titanes trasladaron a su amigo hasta la torre en donde Cyborg neutralizo los poderes de chico bestia, con una camisa de fuerza que se ajustaba a cualquier animal al que se transformara dentro de un cuarto cubierto por una cubierta mágica echa por raven para evitar que escapara si se transformara en algo demasiado grande para la habitación.

Todos los titanes estaban en la sala esperando a que su amigo despertara después de todo no sería fácil al despertar y verse retenido por la fuerza, seguramente intentara escapara un par de beses hasta que se dé cuenta que escapara es imposible.

No paso mucho tiempo cunado todos los habitantes de la torre comenzaron ha escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la habitación todo a excepción de Robin quería ir a echar un vistazo para saber en qué estado se encontraba su buen amigo, pero Robin les dijo que sería mejor esperar hasta que se diera cuenta por sí mismo que no podría salir de ahí, por toda la torre se escuchaban distintos sonidos provenientes de diferentes animales desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes pero todo fue inútil al final simplemente se rindió y callo en medio de la habitación.

Sf- será mejor que vallamos a ver a nuestro amigo y en qué estado se encuentra _– decía Starfire algo preocupada_

Rb- será mejor dejarlo descansar mañana iremos a verlo, entonces Cyborg are lo que tiene que hacer para ayudarlo _-Robin estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras pero parecía no poder calmar a su novia_

Raven había querido ir a verlo pero antes de que pudiera hablar Robin dio la orden de que nadie viera a chico bestia hasta el día siguiente, ya que después de tan grande esfuerzo que utilizo para poder escapar tendría que descansar.

La noche callo y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, raven estaba meditando antes de ir a dormir pero no podía sacar de su mente a chico bestia y en lo confundido que seguramente estaba en esos momentos por la forma en que se despertó, no lo pudo evitar, no importa lo que haya dicho Robin ella iría a verlo al menos para asegurarse de que estuviera en buen estado, camino sigilosamente hasta la habitación en donde tenía a chico bestia y entro silenciosamente estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada.

Rv- ¿chico bestia? _–pregunto en vos baja_ _pero nadie le respondió_

Sitio caminando hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación se concentró un poco y miro a sus alrededores a pesar de que estaba oscuro con sus poderes podría saber en qué parte de la oscura habitación se encontraba chico bestia, para su sorpresa él se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella tumbado en el suelo, al principio pensó que estaba dormido pero eso cambio cuando escucho su vos.

Gd- ¿Qué quieren de mi Mary? _–pregunto tímidamente el chico sin siquiera voltearla a ver_

Rv- ¿de que estas hablando chico bestia? ¿Quién es Mary? _–asía estas preguntas mientras se acercaba un poco mas_

Gd- no te acerques más, puedo verte a pesar de que esta oscuro _–el chico previno a raven de que respetara su espacio, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces acepto y dejo de avanzar_

Rv- está bien, pero encenderé la luces _–dicho esto uso sus poderes para encender las luces del cuarto acolchonado, en el no había nada más que una cama echa de solamente colchones_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos sin decir nada simplemente estaban ahí mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que raven decidió hablar.

Rv- ¿Quién es Mary? _–le pregunto al chico nuevamente_

Gd- al parecer no eres tú _– y con eso la habitación se quedó de nuevo en silencio_

Una larga media hora paso y ninguno de los dos digiera nada raven estuvo a punto de retirarse cunado chico bestia decidió hablar nuevamente.

Gd- ¿Por qué me llamas chico bestia? _–pregunto con curiosidad_

Rv- porque ese es tu nombre _–le respondió algo incrédula de la pregunta_

Gd- eso no es verdad mi nombre es Garfield _–dijo algo confundido_

Rv- no me refería a tu nombre real, me refería a tu nombre de súper héroe

Gd- ¿nombre de súper héroe? _–preguntaba incrédulo ahora el_

Rv- sí que no lo recuerdas, eres un héroe

Gd- no creo que la que se equivoca es usted no puedo ser un héroes, yo tan solo tengo 8 años, no puedo ser un súper héroe

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- jajajaja si la bestia interna aprovecha cualquier oportunidad, esas si son mujeres celosas….saludos

 **Virginia807-** jajajaja pues que más esperabas la única debilidad de un monstro imparable es un delicada chica demonio jajajaja …saludos

 **pink-hoshi-** jajaja bueno no me mates por tener buena imaginación, pues se me ocurre cosas cuando leo comics o simplemente ha beses estoy divagando en pensamientos y digo y porque no he imagine una historia si me gusta la idea la escribo así de fácil ….saludos

 **diego4560-** jajaj creme ha beses yo también me quedo con la intriga jajajaja…saludos


	4. Descuido de confianza

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 –** **Descuido de confianza**

Raven se sorprendió mucho con la información que había descubierto del chico, el ya no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido estaba segura que tenía que avisarle a los demás de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo y la razón por la que no los reconoció en lo absoluto pero necesitaba averiguar mas mucho mas no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con el de esa manera, entonces se acercó un poco más.

Rv- ¿puedo acercarme más? _–pregunto tranquila mientras se acercaba aún más al chico verde_

Garfield no sabía cómo reaccionar simplemente se quedó ahí plasmado en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Rv- ¿podemos hablar? – _la chica intentaba suavizar su vos aun que no podía evitar hablar con un tono de pocas emociones_

Cb-….- _el chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras la chica pálida tomaba asiento en el suelo junto a él_

Se quedaron en silencio el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acercamiento si su memoria no le fallaba tal acercamiento físico solo ocurría cunado seria brutalmente azotado, raven no hablaba por que no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una plática sin alterar tanto al chico después de todo él pensaba que tenía ocho años entonces el chico verde hablo.

Cb- ¿no vas a golpearme o sí?, sabes si quieres puedo conseguirte cosas – _el chico tenía miedo por la respuesta de la chica_ _así que le ofreció las mismas cosas que cualquier ser viviente le pediría objetos de mucho valor_

Rv- o no claro que no voy a golpear, ¿y qué clase de cosas pudieras tú conseguirme? _–la curiosidad surgió por parte de la hechicera al escuchar decir eso al chico verde_

Cb- lo que quieras, dinero, joyas tu pide y yo lo consigo pero tendrías que soltarme, enserio prometo que volveré _–el chico puso unos grandes ojos y sus manos pedía clemencia asía la chica que estaba sentada frente a él, él le daría cualquier cosa a cambio de que lo liberara_

Rv- o no yo no necesito nada de eso, además no te puedo dejar ir no estaba bien _–le explicaba la chica finalizando la explicación con una pequeña sonrisa no podía creer que el chico bestia había intentado sobornarla_

El chico al escuchar la respuesta de la chica pálida bajo sus orejas en señal de decepción e intento pensar en alguna otra cosa que pudiera ofrecerle para que lo dejara libre en ese momento.

Cb- ¿Por qué me tiene cautivo?, yo no he hecho nada malo _–el chico preguntaba con una gran tristeza en su vos_

Rv- lo sé no has hecho nada malo, pero dime como sabes usar palabras tan modestas como cautivo después de todo solo tienes ocho años _–preguntaba raven con la misma curiosidad que había surgido al principio de la platica_

La pisca de curiosidad había ido aumentando desde que la platicaba había iniciado raven, el conocía al changeling y no es del tipo de persona que diría o utilizaría palabras tan formales i educada tal vez solo era una casualidad pero después de todo el piensa que solo tiene ocho años, si me lo dirían un chiquillo de esa edad hubiera dicho algo como suéltenme o ¿Por qué me secuestraron?

Cb- pues a pesar de mi corta edad, soy muy listo después de todo mis padres eran grandes investigadores en la biología, era de esperarse que yo sea un chico muy inteligente gracias a que tuve la mejor educación _–explicaba ya un poco más abierto se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de la chica pero eso no evitó que el chico se sintiera triste por la mención de sus padres_

Raven noto esto de inmediato ahora que lo pensaba el nunca había hablado de su pasado y mucho menos de sus padres, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando todo esto no podría creer que había descubierto que su amigo verde era mucho más cerrado que ella, esto hiso que se preguntara a si misma ¿en realidad lo conozco?, ¿en realidad conocemos a chico bestia?, no lo pensó mucho tiempo utilizaría ese momento para conocer más a fondo al chico verde.

Rv- ¿entonces sabes matemáticas? –pregunto la chica muy interesada

Cb- pero por supuesto que sí, necesitas domina matemáticas, biología, escritura y redacción y demás cosas para ser un investigador en biología, lo cual mis padres siempre me inculcaron _–respondía amablemente mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos con su familia_

Rv- no sabía que te había educado de esa manera _–la chica divagaba algo mientras pensaba como seguir la plática con el chico sin que se diera cuenta del interrogatorio_

Cb- claro que tu no lo sabía, no nos conocemos _–respondió simplemente sin darse cuenta ya se había adaptado a la presencia de la chica_

Rv- y…. ¿mary quien me dijiste que era? _–la chica insistía el saber quién era esa chica con la que el chico verde la había confundido_

Cb-….- _el chico no contesto no se sentía muy cómodo contestando esa pregunta tan abiertamente con una desconocida_

Rv- ¿una amiga?, ¿una novia? ¿Una hermana acaso?, o un ¿familiar? _–preguntaba juguetonamente la chica mientras fingía pensar y con un dedo golpeaba su labio inferior_

Al chico le pareció algo tonto pero muy divertido la acción de la chica por alguna razón se sentía segura platicando con ella lo pensó detenidamente durante un segundo entonces contesto.

Cb- aunque mi madre lleva ese nombre no es de ella de quien hablo, podría ser una novia aun que tengo ocho años dejémoslo como una amiga

Por alguna razón la chica sintió un gran enojo aunque no lo demostró no supo el porqué de pronto sintió esa molestia al escuchar al chico decir novia, pero intento ignorar eso y seguir con la pequeña platica que tenían.

Rv- o valla, ¿y que le paso? _–pregunto sin darse cuenta de que había cometido un error_

Cb-…- _el simplemente no contesto_

Rv- perdona _–la chica se dio cuenta al ver la reacción del chico e intento disculparse rápidamente_

Cb- ¿sabes? _–el chico llamo la atención de la hechicera_

Rv- ¿m…?

Cb- me siento algo extraño _–declaro el chico verde_

Rv- ¿a qué te refieres? _–la chica no sabía a qué se refería con sentirse extraño, tal vez la bestia estaba intentando salir_

Cb- mi cuerpo lo siento extraño, me siento más alto de lo que recordaba, solo es extraño

Raven lo pensó por un momento, era chico bestia su compañero de equipo de diecisiete años pensando que tiene ocho, como le podría explicar eso sin que pareciera extraño para el cómo decirle que ha envejecido ocho años que ya han pasado ocho largos años desde que el recuerda algo nuevo.

Rv- chico bestia yo…. _–la chica no estaba segura si debía contestar su pregunta y decirle por qué se sentía de esa manera_

Cb- ¿sí?

Rv- chico bestia tú en realidad tienes diecisiete años solo que no lo recuerdas

El chico al principio pensó que era un especia de broma pero después se dio cuenta con la seriedad que lo había dicho la chica y para el parecía una joven que no asía bromas entonces lo pensó por un momento hasta que digirió lo que había escuchado de parte de la chica.

Cb- entonces ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

Rv- al parecer recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Cb- ¿entonces nuca recordare todo eso?

Rv- tal vez o podría yo intentar ayudarte con mis poderes

Cb- ¿tú puedes hacer eso? _–el chico estaba algo incrédulo por la oferta de la chica_

Rv- si, si me lo permites _–dijo la chica con simpleza en alguna parte de la plática se había olvidado de las preguntas y había pasado a intentar ayudar a su amigo_

Cb- está bien, pero antes…. – _el chico asía una pausa mientras miraba a la chica_

Rv- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? _–insistió la chica algo desesperada por la pequeña pausa del chico verde_

Cb- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rv- mi nombre es raven _–respondió con simpleza por un minuto pensó que pondría alguna condición para dejarla acercarse a él pero no solo pido saber su nombre_

Cb- está bien raven, puedes inténtalo

La chica le regalo una pequeña sonrisa la cual el respondió mientras la chica se acercaba una vez que se puso frente de él adopto la posición de loto y comenzó a concentrarse sus piernas dejaron el suelo levitando algunos centímetros arriba del suelo, el chico la miraba con asombro después los ojos de la chica se pusieron blancos y puso sus manos frente a la cabeza del chico sin hacer contacto entones de pronto algo segó al chico y una gran luz purpura los cubrió ambos cayeron en lo que parecía un gran transe.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de chico bestia…**

Raven se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que la mente de chico bestia fuera representada por una gran jungla, algunas partes parecía marchitas y derribadas, la chica solo pudo pensar que las flora y la fauna del lugar representaba los recuerdos del muchacho y las partes destruidas o quemadas era los recuerdos perdidos, intento buscar el centro de la memoria así que decido caminar después de algunos minutos de caminar por ahí escucho las voces de algunas personas, raven pensó que tal vez sería algunas de las emociones de chico bestia pero solo se encontró con que era un recuerdo viviente dentro de la selva.

Era el recuerdo de lo que parecía un viaje en canoa dentro de un rio en donde iban tres personas un hombre de cabellos castaños claro y una rubia que sostenía en sus brazos a un niño de cinco años de color verde, rápidamente se imaginó que era algún recuerdo feliz del chico con sus padres hasta que se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a una cascada raven se sorprendió tanto no era un recuerdo feliz era el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padre la chica intento acercarse mas para ver como sucedía las cosas pero de pronto fue jalada bruscamente fuera de ahí.

La chica se encontraba atada con lianas algo le había golpeado mientras caminaba por la selva, cunado abrió lo ojos se dio cuenta de que la bestia estaba frente a ella vigilándola entonces ella grito.

Rv- suéltame en este instante _-la chica está furiosa y sabía que la bestia no se resistiría a ella_

B- no, no te are caso a ti nuca mas _–respondió con una gran vos gruesa que hiso que los ojos de la chica se engrandara_

Rv- ¿puedes hablar? –preguntaba sorprendida la chica de lo que había escuchado

B- claro que puedo hablar, estas en mis dumios ahora aquí mando yo

Rv- cuando me libere de aquí queras… -la chica fue silenciada por la gran bestia

B- tú no te liberaras, y no es que no te obedezca ¿sabes por qué es imposible para mi desobedecerte?

La chica no podía contestar la gran garra de la bestia seguía sobre sus labios, entonces el contesto a su misma pregunta.

B- no puedo acerté daño ni desobedecerte por que te quiero al igual que Garfield después de todo somos uno el problema aquí es que no me gusta ser controlado y prefiero otras versiones de ti cariño –al terminar la bestia sonrió

Después de que termino su monologo de supervillano un portal negro apareció a un lado de la bestia raven se desconcertó como podría la bestia crear un portal de magia demoniaca entonces paso del portal apareció la emoción conocida como ira en su forma más salvaje una demonia de piel roja y grandes garras con un par de cuernos y cuatro ojos amarillos y una gran cabellera blanca y portando solo un taparrabo y un pedazo de tela en sus pechos.

Ri- hola raven _–saludo con una vos demoniaca la emoción_

B- no devastes venir aquí dejaste tu mente desprotegida y mientras paseabas por mi mente pude llegar hasta esta preciosidad _–la bestia le explicaba mientras tomaba a la gran demonia por la cintura_

Ri- como desperdiciar la oportunidad de apoderarme de ti y de ser libre, y como premio extra tendré a un hombre digno de mi maldad _–expresaba la emoción malvada_

Rv- no… -la chica estaba muy preocupada por lo que sucedería a continuación mientras observaba que su emoción creaba otro portal

B- no vemos haya fuera lindura –la gran bestia se despedía de la nueva poseedora y dueña de la mente de raven todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan ahora solo tenía que apoderarse por completo de la mente de Garfield lo cual ya casi lograba.

La bestia se retiró a continuar con el paso final de su plan mientras dejaba a raven cautiva en redada en un árbol a pesar de que era muy fuerte no podía pelear contra la fuerza mental de una persona después de todo ella solo era una invitada en una mente ajena su poder era nada contra las posibilidades infinitas de la mente humana todo estaba perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Noem** \- pero por supuesto que lo continuare…saludos

 **pink-hoshi** \- suele pasar jajaj todos perdemos la memoria des pues de las fiestas locas , jajaja lo se los problemas apenas empiezan….saludos

 **Angelus** \- claro que si amigo claro que si continuara esta gran hitoria

 **Cristian Reynolds Logan** \- bueno estoy intentado hacerlo lo más dramático posible pero sin exagerarle mucho jajaja y bueno tal vez eso no es muy bueno ya que después de este episodio la bestia obedece a otra raven muy diferente jajja….saludos


	5. Las bestias no sienten amor

**Bueno disculpen la tardanza ya tenía escrito el capítulo ase días pero quería meter un lemmon entre la bestia y demon raven pero bueno no se me ocurrió nada bueno y mejor no lo puse**

* * *

 **Capitulo – Las bestias no sienten amor**

Todos los titanes estaban en la torre en día había comenzado nadie sospechaba nada todo era normal nada parecía haber cambiado o nada que ellos notaran, robin estaba preparando algo de café para iniciar su día mientras leía el periódico matutino cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía una bonita vista de su propia casa a lo lejos de la ciudad de pronto dos de sus amigos lo acompañaron repentinamente de la misma manera.

Cy- ¿pero qué demonios paso aquí? Estaba recargándome cuando de pronto puff…. aparezco aquí a kilómetros de la torre - _preguntaba Cyborg molesto y alterado_

Sf- yo no recuerdo haber salido de la torre amigos – _daba su sincera y humilde opinión_

Rb- raven…. – _fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir al chico no había otra manera de que fueran tele trasportados tan legos sin darse cuenta de ello y sin que haya habido alguna intromisión en la torre_

Cy- ¿raven? Viejo estás loco para que querría ella sacarnos así de la torre

Rb- no lo sé, pero planea averiguarlo en marcha titanes

* * *

 **En la torre minutos antes…..**

La gran bestia verde había despertado de su sueño prematuro frente a él estaba la chica que el seguiría eternamente solo había un cambio su ojos ya no eran dos ahora eran cuatro grandes ojos rojos a la gran bestia le parecía sumamente atractivo verla de esa manera sabía que si quería permanecer bajo control tenía que deshacerse de los demás titanes así que este se dirigió así la puerta en busca de sus presas pero una fuerte vos gutural lo detuvo.

RV- ¿A dónde crees que vas? _–preguntaba con una vos endemoniada y macabra_

El gran bestia solo volteo la mirada y bajo las orejas al escuchar la vos tan directa y llena de maldad.

RV- había olvidado que no puedes hablar – _respondió mientras se ponía de pie y pensaba por algún momento_

La bestia la miro por un rato mientras esperaba a que se le ocurriera algo entonces de pronto hablo.

RV- intenta decirme que es lo que querías hacer _–explico la chica endemoniada era verdad ella podía darle la capacidad de hablar pero ahora no era el momento ya que no tenía lo necesario_

La bestia pensó en la mejor forma de poner explicar lo que iba hacer, apunto asía la puerta con una de sus garras y después levanto tres de sus garras en dirección a la chic demoniaca y después llevo la garra con la que estaba apuntando así la puerta asía su garganta y trazo una línea con ella en la yugular.

RV- ¿quieres acerté cargo de los otros titanes? _–respondió con simpleza pero a pesar de ello su vos un zona de una forma macabra_

La gran bestia asintió ante la interpretación de la chica demonio que estaba parada frente a él en el gran cuarto que lo tenía retenido en su forma más débil.

RV- tengo una mejor idea _–y los ojos de la chica demonio junto con sus brazos generaron una ahora negra durante algunos momentos_

La bestia la miraba con incurabilidad y tenía duda de lo que estaba haciendo pero espero hasta que la chica termino nuevamente.

RV- listo esta echo ya no podrán molestarnos pongamos cómodos el lugar es solo nuestro – _dijo mientras sus ojos y manos dejaron de emitir la aura negra_

La bestia la observo y después salió corriendo de ahí para observar toda la torre y asegurarse de que lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad que los otros habitantes ya no estaban ahí, recorrió toda la torre asiendo distintos destrozo cuando ya estaba completamente cómodo oyó un pequeño silbido que provenía de la sala o al menos eso pensaba y comenzó a olfatear y efectivamente el olor de la chica demoniaca venia de la sala.

Al llegar miro frente a la ventana a raven demoniaca mirando con sus cuatro ojos la ciudad de jump city al darse cuenta de que la bestia había llegado la hechicera demoniaca se dio la vuelta y miro a la gran bestia.

RV- bien, por lo tanto obedecerás cada una de mis órdenes sin rechistar está claro _–ordeno con simpleza y sin apartarle su mirada_

La gran bestia verde asintió con la cabeza sabía que le hechicera en esa forma era mucho más divertida que la raven que siempre estaba con los titanes sabía que desde ese día las cosas se pondrían mejor minuto a minuto pero no estaba listo para lo que la demoniaca chica tenía en mente en ese momento.

RV- bien, establecimos la reglas hora de ponernos cómodos – _dijo y llamo la atención de la bestia y le dio una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos de demonio_

La bestia suponía que era hora de divertirse y salir a hacer destrozos en la ciudad comer algo de carne y causar el terror pero no, una vez que la sonrisa de la hechicera se desvaneció comenzó a caminar y su capa quedo atrás ahora solo bestia su leotardo.

RV- creo que es hora de deshacernos de la ropa _– exclamo para sí misma llamando la atención de la bestia_

El corazón de la bestia comenzó a acelerarse ante la idea de ver a la hechicera desnuda aun que había algo raro no podía sentir o oler la lujuria en ella nada había cambiado, raven comenzó a cantar un mantra y sus cabellos comenzaron a alzarse su vos demoniaca comenzó a acelerarse por lo tanto el canto se repetía una y otra vez, su cabello se tornó blanco su piel se tiñó de un rojo carmesí parecía que a su piedra chakra se le había prendido fuego, sus manos delicadas fueron remplazadas por grandes garras al igual que sus pies la mitad demonio creció algunos centímetros tras la transformación y de alguna forma su vestuario cambio de ser un leotardo a un taparrabo y un pedazo de tela que cubría sus pechos.

Rv- perfecto – _dijo ella mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su demoniaco rostro_

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de chico bestia….**

Raven intentaba desesperada mente encontrar la manera de poder salir de aquella situación primero había pensado en buscar alguna de las emociones de chico bestia pero el lugar estaba desierto no había visto a ninguna de las emociones, ya estaba algo resignada hasta que pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido cerca de algunos arbustos no muy lejos de ahí.

Rv- ¿Quién anda ahí? – _pregunto con normalidad esperanzada a que fuera alguna de las emociones del chico verde_

Nadie respondió la pregunta de la chica, pero raven sabía que alguna de las emociones de chico bestia estaba cercas y si su memoria no le fallaba la única emocione de todo el mundo la cual siempre tiende a esconderse dentro de las mentes de las personas es la timidez.

Rv- sé que estás ahí, puedo verte – _volvió a decir como si estuviera sosteniendo platica con aquellos arbustos_

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta aparente aunque después de algunos minutos sin respuesta hubo movimiento dentro de la maleza de arbustos que se encontraba en los alrededores y de pronto una de las emociones de chico bestia salió de pronto.

Raven estaba sumamente sorprendida y la emoción pudo ver lo sorprendida que estaba al verlo ahí tal vez esperaba a una emoción totalmente diferente.

Rv- ¿tu?, de todas las emociones no pensé que serias tú el que estaba ahí escondido _–preguntaba la chica_

Am- bueno de todas las emociones soy la única inútil aquí _–respondía muy triste la emoción_

Rv- ¿a qué te refieres?

Am- veras las animales buscan a sus parejas por habilidades no por sentimientos para mejorar la especie en otras palabras buscan instintos no afecto, así que yo siendo la emoción de afecto y amor no soy útil ante el control de la bestia _–explicaba la emoción parándose frente a ella_

La chica estando en su incómoda posición no se había dado cuenta de cómo era la emoción en particular hasta que estuve frente a ella era idéntico a chico bestia pero bestia diferente su cabello estaba peinado de una forma elegante y usaba un traje negro muy elegante con un pañuelo en su bolsillo izquierdo los zapatos que usaba eran negros y brillantes, parecía hablar con un tono tranquilo y seductor

Rv- bueno ¿eso no responde el por qué estás aquí? _–pregunto la chica a la emoción_

Am- bueno… es que….- _intentaba decir la emoción mientras se rascaba la nuca y dudaba de lo que diría_

Rv- ¿es que, qué? – _refunfuño raven por un respuesta clara_

Am- bueno a la emoción del miedo siempre le has aterrado y siempre habla de lo terrible que eres….- _la emoción no termino de hablar cunado tubo que hacer una pequeña pausa ante la interrupción de raven_

Rv- hooo… _-respondió tristemente ante las palabras provenientes de la emoción le rompía el corazón saber que a uno de sus amigos le provocara tal sentimiento de aterro_

Am- pero yo y algunas otras emociones diferimos en esa decisión, así que cuando supe que estabas aquí vine a verte para tener una mejor impresión de ti _–respondió la emoción_

Rv- ¿entonces tú no piensas que soy terrible? –pregunto curiosa la chica

Am- la verdad es que no, a decir verdad eres muy linda _–para la emoción esa había sido su misión algo que había nacido en aquella emoción hace mucho tiempo_

Ante la respuesta de la emoción raven se sonrojo un poco en alguna parte de chico bestia él la encontraba linda eso se hacía preguntarse cuantas cosas no sabía de chico bestia y ¿Cuántas cosas chico bestia esconde de todos?

Rv- ¿bueno? Y podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí _–la chica intentaba conseguir la ayuda de la emoción pues sería su única salvación_

Am- la única forma de salir seria recobrando el control de la mente de Garfield

Rv- ¿cómo? – _pregunto rápidamente cuando miro como la emoción pensaba tranquilamente_

Am- liberando a las emociones de su encierro

Rv- ¿encierro?

Am- veras cuando Garfield se accidento la bestia aprovecho su coma para atrapar en sus recuerdos a todas las emociones

Rv- ¿es por eso que Garfield no recuerda nada?

Am- en efecto solo recuerda conforme sus recuerdos en donde están prisioneras las emociones asía atrás, pero todo lo actual lo ha olvidado

Rv- ¿si libero a las emociones pobre salir y Garfield recordara todo de nuevo?

Am- así es, pero no será tan fácil todas las emociones están en un encierro domiciliario en los recuerdos

Rv- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Am- todas las emociones están encerradas en algún recuerdo que las explote al máximo así la bestia puedo utilizar todo su potencial cunado él quiera

Rv- bueno eso no será un problema, pero podrías bajarme de aquí –pedía tranquilamente la chica pálida a la emoción de su compañero

La emoción del amor dudo por un momento si la ayudaba corría el peligro que la bestia tomara represarías sobre el después de todo lo había dejado en paz porque él no era importante.

Am- mmm no lo sé, es peligrosos

Rv- se cuidarme sola

Am- no me refiero a ti, para mí es peligrosos

Rv- no te preocupes ayúdame y prometo que todo terminara pronto

Am- está bien ¿solo promete que trataras mejor a Garfield?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Sheblunar** \- eso esperemos amigo eso esperemos que pueda salir jajajaja…

 **Virginia807** \- gracias pues esa sería una buena historia inicio, nudo y desenlace

 **Noem** \- bueno pues tendrá que mirar a las emociones de chico bestia


	6. El Domino y la Bestia

**Capítulo 3 – El Domino y la Bestia**

Inmediatamente después de su transformación una ola de lujuria golpeo los sentidos de la bestia eran un montón de feromonas en el aire llamándolo hacia la chica demoniaca que tenía en frente, raven simplemente lo miro con una gran sonrisa y extendió su mano asiéndole un movimiento con el dedo llamándolo más cercas de ella.

Rv- ven, acércate vamos a divertirnos - _dijo lujuriosamente después de todo su forma humana no habría soportado sostener relaciones con semejante bestia_

La bestia sin pensarlo dos beses se abalanzó sobre ella tumbándola en el suelo comenzando a reconocer cada parte de su cuerpo mediante el olfato a lo que raven simplemente sonrió todo era como ella quería que fuese.

Rv- recuerda que si estamos haciendo esto es porque yo así lo quiero

Raven tenía una lujuria que pocos podían saciar y por fortuna la gran bestia era una de esas pocas personas existentes en la tierra con la capacidad de saciar esa lujuria además del hecho de que su parte humana se sentía muy atraída por la gran bestia verde.

La gran bestia ignoro las palabras de la hechicera y utilizando su gran garra desprendió los pequeños pedazos de tela que cubrían los pechos de la demonia de piel roja utilizando su gran lengua comenzó a jugar y a lamer los pechos rojos de raven la única respuesta de la hechicera eran unos cuantos gemidos mientras sus manos acariciaban la melena de la gran bestia.

Una vez que la bestia había terminado de jugar con los pechos de raven su lengua siguió saboreando el cuerpo de raven hasta llegar a su cuello donde sus intentos le pedían que la marcara como su propiedad y estuvo punto de hacerlo cuando sintió su sangre correr por su propio cuello, raven lo había marcado como su propiedad la bestia dirigió una mirada sorprendida hacia la demoniaca raven que ahora estaba sonriendo mientras saboreaba la sangre en sus labios.

Rv- vamos ahora te toca a ti _-dijo burlándose del hecho de que la bestia había olvidado que podía leer sus pensamientos_

Sin pensarlo más la bestia encajo sus colmillos en el cuello rojo de raven saboreando al igual que ella la sangre que brotaba y fue sorprendido con el hecho de que raven había llevado su boca a la de él y sus lenguas ahora bailaban mientras compartían el sabor de la sangre de los dos en sus bocas, las garras de la gran bestia deambulaban libremente por el cuerpo rojo de la hechicera, raven pudo sentir como la bestia sentía cada parte de su cuerpo y lo disfrutaba siendo la ira la que controlaba el cuerpo de raven en ese momento no podía creer que en verdad alguien estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo rojo no podía creer que en verdad había encontrado el compañero correcto.

Perdida en sus pensamientos fue sorprendida por el hecho de que la bestia había rompido el beso y le había dado la vuelta poniéndola a su merced mientras la colocaba en el sillón de manera que sus piernas estaban abiertas la hechicera estuvo a punto de protestar contra el acto, pero fue inútil la bestia comenzó a lamer su feminidad lo cual disfruto mucho y lo único que se escapó de su boca fueron un par de gemidos mientras la bestia disfrutaba de sus jugos feminos.

Perdida en su éxtasis mientras sentí como era golpeada por su primer orgasmo y un gran grito de placer se escapó de sus labios la bestia volvió a cambiarla de posición dejándola a la espera de recibir su virilidad reposando en el sillón.

La bestia sin pensarlo y sin darle aviso de lo que aria introduzco su virginidad palpitante dentro de la feminidad de la hechicera y un gran grito de placer se escapó de sus labios mientras apretó sus manos contra el sillón al sentirlo dentro de ella cada vez que era envestida por la fuerza de la bestia intento mover sus caderas al ritmo de la bestia pero era casi imposible el placer en ese momento le impedía coordinar correctamente con su cuerpo por primera vez la bestia con todas sus fuerzas embistió a raven por completo repentizaste después de haber sacado su virilidad y volverlo a insertar repentinamente un gran aullido salió de las fauces de la bestia mientras que raven prácticamente arranco el pedazo del sillón donde se estaba sosteniendo con sus manos al sentir la embestida y el hecho de que había llegado a otra orgasmo a diferencia de su primer orgasmo este vino en compañía del orgasmo de la bestia.

Esta vez era el turno de la hechicera para dominar no podía dejarse someter en el acto sexual si ella era la dominante coloco a la bestia en la parte del sillón que no estaba destruida y comenzó a acariciar la virilidad de la bestia mientras sus brazos descansaban en los bordes desgarrados del sillón en forma de U, una vez que su virilidad estuvo otra vez dura en sus manos se la llevo a la boca para masajearla con su lengua lentamente arriba y abajo mientras le bestia comenzó a rugir en tonada melódica casi parecían ronroneos agresivos y continuo hasta que sintió la explosión en su boca y el aullido de la bestia que le informaba que había terminado una vez más.

Sin pensarlo raven trago el líquido blanco en su boca y miro a la bestia que aún no terminaba de saciar su lujuria desasiéndose de su taparrabo por completo a diferencia de hace unos momentos raven le daría a probar el sexo anal y su vestimenta estorbaba para ese acto sin dejar que la bestia se moviera del lugar en donde estaba se hinco de manera que estuviera encima de la bestia en el sillón y tomo su miembro mientras comenzó a sentarse en el mientras miraba el rostro de la bestia y sus gestos de placer al sentir el contacto con su recto estrecho en ese momento una vez que todo su miembro se encontraba dentro de su estrecho ser raven cerró los ojos mientras abraso a la gran bestia peluda disfrutando de echo de que él estaba dentro de ella la bestia se dio cuenta de echo de que se sentía muy bien mutuamente la hechicera no podía moverse libremente en ese posición por lo cual tomo sus muslo en sus manos y comenzó a alzarla y dejarla caer en su miembro mientras que ella intentaba resistir el dolor tan placentero que estaba experimentando mientras el miembro de la bestia entraba y salía de su recto, raven no pudo evitar empezar a gritar y gemir mientras la bestia seguía dando un ritmo más rápido al acto hasta que sintió el éxtasis en su cuerpo y el líquido saliendo del miembro de la bestia dentro de ella, era una sensación caliente de comodidad tanto que no pudo abrir los ojos en ese momento tan exquisito.

La bestia y el demonio habían llegado juntos a su éxtasis final cansados y acalorados por sus actos los dos descansaban en lo que quedaba del sillón en forma de U.

* * *

 **Fuera de la torre…**

Media hora atrás los titanes había llegado al área de la torre de los titanes y estuvieron a punto de entrar en la gran torre a regañadientes cunado comenzaron a escuchar fuertes sonidos y rugidos desde dentro de la torre esto alerto a robin animándolo a entrar más rápidamente, pero fue detenido de golpe después de escuchar lo que parecían gemidos y ronroneos seguido de fuertes aullidos y algunos gritos guturales.

Cy- viejo, pero ¿qué demonios está pasando ahí adentro? -se quejó Cyborg

Rb- no me importa tenemos que entrar -ordeno muy decidido

Sf- se escucha como si dos brogmef estuvieran apareándose dentro de nuestra torre -comento inocentemente la tamaraneana

\- ¿que? - _dijeron los dos chicos algo desorientados por el comentario de la chica alienígena_

Sf- amigos ustedes creen que nuestros amigos estén en el acto de apareamiento

Cy- ¿robin? -pregunto algo incómodo por la situación

Rb- escanea el lugar no me gustaría que viéramos algo que no deberíamos de ver

Cy- tienes razón de inmediato -dijo mientras activaba el escáner en su brazo y lo dirigía hacia la torre de los titanes

Cyborg inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no se encontraban en sus formas normales si no en las mas feroz raven estaba en so forma demoniaca mientras que chico bestia estaba en su forma bestial y lo único que pudo concluir fue que uno estaba encima del otro, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Cy- robin, creo que ellos están en eso - _dijo intentando evadir la palabra sexo_

Rb ¿eso? - _pregunto sin entender a lo que Cyborg se refería_

Cy, si, "eso" - _volvió a repetir mientras hiso énfasis en la palabra eso_

Rb- hooo….. - _por fin comprendió robin lo que su amigo se refería con eso_

Cy- pero hay más están en sus formas más peligrosas, creo que debemos detenerlos antes de que hagan algo que no podamos detener - _expreso Cyborg preocupado_

Rb- entonces tendremos que esperar a que terminen "eso" en ese momento estarán débiles y podremos hacer algo al respecto, ¿aun guardas el cuero que contrarresta a la bestia?

Cy- pero por supuesto, pero ¿qué pasa con raven? _-pregunta sabiendo que no tenían ninguna forma de contrarrestar la transformación de raven_

Rb- tengo un plan el cual espero que funcione, pero tendrá que ser ejecutado solo por Starfire

Sf- porque solo yo novio robin - _pregunto sin saber por qué el hecho de que solo ella podía hacer tal Azaña como la neutralización de raven_

Rb- buen el hecho es que eres la única otra mujer y posiblemente estará desnuda y otra buena razón es el hecho de que eres la más fuerte y a pesar de que estará débil intentara resistirse para reducir el margen de error la sedaras antes de tomarla el sedante solo funcionara un par de segundos hasta que llegues a la sala segura que fue construida para evitar que trigón la tomara si ningún demonio puede entrar ninguno podrá salir pero ahí no termina todo tendrás que reproducir la cinta del 15 de septiembre en ella hay un canto que según raven sirve para su meditación cunado la rabia se vuelve inestable - _explico robin_

Cy- 15 de septiembre ese día me suena de algo - _opino Cyborg_

Rb- ese día fue cunado raven los encontró en su espejo antes de que supiéramos que ustedes estaban dentro ella medito y grabé su canto por alguna futura contingencia lo introduje en la memoria del cuarto cunado fue construido por si acaso

Sf- entonces enmarca amigos míos

Rb- no, tenemos que esperar hasta que los ruidos se dejen de escuchar para tenerlo con la guardia baja

Después de media hora después por fi los ruidos, los gritos y los gemidos cesaron por completo y robin dio luz verde a sus actividades de equipo Cyborg entro por la parte de arriba de la torre para entrar en su laboratorio para tener acceso a la fórmula para contrarrestar a la bestia mientras Starfire entraba a la sala común con el sedante una vez que star tuviera éxito y raven fuera sacada de la sala, robin asistirá a Cyborg en la neutralización de la bestia.

Starfire se acercó lentamente mientras flotaba pudo ver sus dos amigos dormidos uno encima del otro, raven era irreconocible para star era rojo y tenía el cabello blanco ignorando todo esto se acercó intentando no ser atrapada en el intento e inyecto el sedante en raven, intentando no despertar a la feroz bestia levanto a raven que estaba completamente adormecida y la saco fuera de la sala común dándole luz verde a sus compañeros de equipo.

Cyborg apareció unos cuantos segundos después de que Starfire había salido del lugar con raven y al igual que su compañera entro silenciosamente cuando miro hacia la puerta pudo ver a robin en posición de combate por si algo salía mal en ese momento.

Cyborg tomo la ampolleta y se la inyecto a su compañero de equipo, pero nada paso entonces dirigió su mirada hacia robin.

Cy- no funciona - _dijo casi en un susurro_

Rb- ¿qué? - _pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería su amigo_

Cy- ¿Qué la formula no funciona?

Rb- ¿qué?, ¿porque?

* * *

 **En la mente de chico bestia…**

Raven aún seguía atrapada esperando a convencer a la emoción de amor del cambiante a que la ayudara a salir de ahí desafortunadamente ese solo sería el comienzo pues tendría que ir de visita con cada una de las emociones del cambiante para poder salir de ahí.

Rv- ¿Por qué tendría que prometerte eso? - _pregunto curiosa de la petición de la emoción_

Am- no lo sé, solo promételo

Rv- está bien, te prometo que desde hoy en adelante tratare mejor a Garfield

Am-y como sé que no estas mintiendo - _argumento la emoción_

Rv- porque yo nunca miento

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **Lo siento si tarde muchísimo en actualizar esta historia el problema era que no sabía cómo iniciar con el acto de la bestia la mitad demonio de raven en realidad estaba muy frustrado por eso y fue lo que ocasionó que no pudiera actualizar, pero pum seme ocurrió algo y aquí esta**

 **allisson79** \- claro que la continuara jajajajaja

 **Guest** \- gracias, gracias y por supuesto que la continuare


	7. Lo que al amor necesita

**Tenía rato sin actualizar esta historia, pero bueno aquí está por cierto estoy en busca de gente que pueda traducir comics o pueda moquetearlos con Photoshop los interesados pueden mandarme un mensaje a mi cuenta en fafiction o dejar su comentario o bien dejar su mensaje en la página de facebook.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7- Lo que al amor necesita**

La emoción lo pensó por unos minutos en realidad no sabía si se debería arriesgar en lo absoluto, pero después de todo era raven tal vez era la única que podía arreglar las cosas dentro de la mente de Garfield.

Am- está bien, pero que yo te liberé de ahí no significa que podrás salir de aquí como ya te dije las emociones están encerradas y si mal no lo recuerdo la única que sabe cuál es la salida es el conocimiento -explico la emoción

Rv- bien, entonces buscare al conocimiento ¿podrías ayudarme? - _pregunto raven_

Am- claro, solo hay un problema yo no sé dónde está el conocimiento, pero yo sé dónde está la valentía

Rv- está bien, pero primero podrías bajarme de aquí

La emoción se acercó y solo toco las lianas y el árbol para que estas desaparecieran cayendo de repente siendo atrapada por la emoción elegante, raven mira a la emoción con una mirada estoica en su cara.

Rv- Podrías bajarme -dijo sin cambiar su expresión

De inmediato la emoción bajo a raven de sus brazos para que pudiera sostenerse por sí misma una vez que raven estuvo libre agradeció a la emoción.

Rv- gracias, ahora en marcha en tremas pronto lleguemos a donde está la valentía

La emoción del amor asintió para después transformarse en un siervo macho de elegante cornamenta el cual hizo un gesto hacia raven para que lo montara a lo que raven simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Rv- no necesitas llevarme puedo caminar - _explico raven sabiendo que en verdad la emoción insistiría o por lo menos buscaría una razón para convencerla de montar sobre el_

La emoción volvió a cambiar a su forma humana para hablar con raven.

Am- en verdad quieres caminar por toda esta selva para mí no es molestia puedo llevarte - _dijo ofreciéndose como cualquier caballero haría_

Rv- en verdad prefiero caminar _-respondió intentando usar palabras que no causaran una discusión más grande_

Am- está bien, pero si caminaremos sería preferible que lo hagamos sobre el lienzo de mi territorio y no sobre la selva -anuncio la emoción muy seguro de sí mismo

Rv- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? _-pregunto raven extrañada_

Am- veras la selva en la representación de la mente de Garfield como tú ya lo sabes, pero cuando la bestia tomo el cuerpo de Garfield extendió la selva acaparando los territorios de todas las emociones, pero puede ser cambiado por la emoción a la que le pertenece el territorio.

Rv- ¿entonces estamos en tu territorio?

La emoción asintió para después cerrar los ojos y en un parpadeo la selva se había ido y ahora estaba en medio de un restaurante francés que era iluminado por quinientas velas a su alrededor de inmediato raven se dio cuenta que no solo su entorno había cambiado si no su vestuario también, ahora vestía un vestido de noche de color azul oscuro su cinturón había desaparecido para ser remplazado por un collar similar y su cabello era tan largo que arre basaba sus hombros además de tener un par de tacones altos la emoción conservaba su vestuario esto hiso que raven le diera una mirada interrogante a la emoción.

Rv- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Am- lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a cambiar el aspecto de mi territorio cuando alguien más está dentro de él creo que me deje llevar

Rv- cámbialo _-expreso raven a regañadientes_

Am- lo siento no pudo tendría que cambiar todo y si hago eso podríamos ser descubiertos - _explico la emoción esperando que raven se creyera la mentira ese no era el estilo de la emoción, pero en verdad quería mirarla vestida de esa manera junto a él._

Rv- está bien, andando ¿por dónde hay que ir? - _pregunto algo abrumada ya que tal vez sería más fácil para ella caminar por la espesa selva que con eso tacones que llevaba_

Am- Sígueme

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el restaurante al principio parecía un lugar chico, pero conforme empezaron caminar raven se dio cuenta que el lugar era enorme después de algunos minutos el restaurante por fin termino solo para empezar a caminar entre la arena de un atardecer, raven contemplo el lugar.

Rv- ¿en serio? _-pregunto a la emoción_

Am- soy un tipo muy romántico y eso que no pasamos por los jardines o el túnel del amor - _dijo muy emocionado al recordar todos esos lugares_

Rv- ¿Qué otros lugares tendremos que atravesar?

Am- para mi desgracia y para tu fortuna este sería el último al final de la playa está el camino hacia donde se encuentra el dominio de valentía

Rv- ¿para tu desgracia? _-pregunto curiosa mientras los dos seguían caminando_

Am- ja, veras tu compañía me ha sentado muy bien y no es como que Garfield me utilice muy a menudo y hace mucho tiempo que no tengo alguna compañera para disfrutar de todo lo que tengo aquí

En verdad raven no quería tener esa platica con la emoción en ese momento a si que pensó en algo más que preguntar.

Rv- ¿Por qué antes te convertiste en un siervo?

Am- es en el único animal que me puedo representar el Amor

Los dos siguieron caminando mientras el amor le explicaba el hecho de que todas las emociones podían transformarse solo en un animal que era la representación, raven ser percato que durante todo el camino la emoción no le quito la mirada de enzima, sin darse cuenta de pronto la selva era visible otra vez.

Am- creo que aquí termina nuestro camino - _dijo con tristeza_

Rv- eso creo -respondió con simpleza, aunque no quería admitirlo la emoción había sido una compañía agradable y tenía un buen porte raven se sentía mal por ella

Raven comenzó a caminar hacia lo que era el fin del territorio de la emoción hasta que se dio cuenta de que la emoción ya no la seguía más.

Rv- ¿Qué ocurre?, vamos tenemos que llegar a donde está la valentía

Am- lo siento raven no soy capaz de salir de mi dominio y ninguna de las otras emociones será capaz de salir tampoco soy muy débil como para salir de aquí.

Rv- entonces ¿Cómo recuperaran el cuerpo de chico bestia?

Am- yo dije que el conocimiento te diría como salir y que si liberabas a todas las emociones recuperarías el cuerpo de Garfield, pero son dos cosas diferentes para liberar a la emocione tendrías que hacerlas satisfacer su propia emoción

Rv- bien entonces lo hare, chico bestia es mi amigo y quiero ayudarlo

Am- bien…. - _dijo algo nervioso_

Rv- bien entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Am – un poco de amor…. - _dijo poniéndose algo ruborizado_

Sin siquiera anunciarlo raven a rojo un abraso cálido alrededor de la emoción lo que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero la emoción no la soltó en ese momento el abrazo se sentía bien realmente bien después de algunos segundos y a pesar de que no quería que terminara la emoción y raven se separaron.

Raven observo que la emoción tenía una mirada triste en su rostro y parecía algo nervioso.

Rv- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Am- lo siento raven, pero un abrazo no es suficiente -explico sabiendo que había sido una gran Azaña que la chica de cabellos violeta había hecho para conseguir abrazarlo

Rv- entonces que es lo que propones -respondió de forma tranquila sin saber lo que estaba pidiendo

Am- raven te lo diré sin rodeos y cabe recalcar que soy un caballero y esto rompe mis principios hacia las mujeres, pero tienes que besarme -la emoción cerro los ojos esperando un golpe una cachetada lo que fuese por semejante insinuación, pero se dio cuenta de que nada sucedió

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a una ruborizada raven para ahí pensando en lo que había dicho antes o al menos eso parecía en realidad no quería decirle nada en esos momentos, de pronto de manera casi susurrante raven hablo.

Rv- lo hare

Am- ¿qué? - _pregunto sin entender lo que decía ya que prácticamente lo dijo solo para sí misma_

Rv- dije que lo hare -respondió en unos tonos más arriba de una forma brusca, pero sin perder su ligero toque carmesí que rodeaba sus mejillas

Am- hooooo…. - _esta vez era el turno de la emoción para sonrojarse no sabía que cosas a si podían terminar de esa manera_

Los dos se miraron por un momento la tensión y la emoción reinaban en la emoción del amor la chica con la que había pasado algún tiempo ahora estaba a punto de besarlo, perdido en el mismo pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que raven comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que uno estaba enfrente del otro.

Rv- cierra los ojos -ordeno raven

Inmediatamente la emoción obedeció la orden lo último que quería era intimidarla en ese momento.

Raven se acercó lentamente a su cara incrédula que estaba a punto de besar a chico bestia, aunque solo fuera una extensión de su personalidad contaba como él, lucia como el, era una parte de él y aun que nunca lo admitiría a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía extraño estaba feliz de que eso estuviera sucediendo de pronto sus labios se encontraron y tanto la emoción como raven se estremecieron al contacto, sus cuerpos eran rígidos pero pronto comenzaron relajarse y la emoción del amor comenzó a tomar a raven en sus brazos y a profundizar el beso mientras sus lenguas bailaban entre sí.

Los dos se separaron nuevamente con una ligera sonrisa y algo perdidos el beso había sido mágico para los dos en ese momento.

Am- ahora tienes que irte - _dijo saliendo de su transe hipnótico_

Rv- pensé que me seguirías

Am- no tengo que guardar fuerzas para encontrarte al final para recuperar la mente de Garfield y una vez que encuentres a el conocimiento el será capaz de reunirnos a todos y gracias a ti podremos ser capaces de asistir a su llamado - _explico con tranquilidad_

Rv- entiendo, nos vemos después entonces - _dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa y comenzar a caminar fuera del dominio del amor_

Am- raven espera … - _hablo la emoción para llamar la atención de la chica_

Rv- ¿Qué sucede?

Am- te cuidado, en verdad ten cuidado de La lujuria, la ira y la pereza

Rv- gracias lo tomare en cuenta - _raven por un momento bacilo en realidad quería traer tanto a chico bestia como para tratar con la lujuria, la rabia y la pereza después de todo tendría que satisfacer a las emociones_

Pero no ella traería de nuevo a su querido Garfield, si desde ahora lo admitiría abiertamente sentía algo por él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**


End file.
